


Stress Drabbles And Oneshots (AKA: Oka has writers block)

by Okamira



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, insomniac Ouma Kokichi, stress relief fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamira/pseuds/Okamira
Summary: a bunch of (probably) short oneshots/drabbles. Ill probably add some other fandoms here later, but who knows.You CAN request things, i might/might not do them, as this is to help me get rid of stress/writer's block.------------------------------------------*Newest Chapter *late night talks with Shuichi and Ouma





	1. Mornings: Oumasai-Oneshot

Mornings with Ouma are surprisingly calm.

The small boy always wobbled into the living room with his eyes closed, often a bit of drool on his cheek. ~~(Saihara was always tempted to wipe it off. Instead, he caught the eye of Kokichi and tapped his cheek, prompting him to clean it off with his sleeve.)~~ Ouma’s nightshirt always fell off one shoulder, no matter how hard he tried to keep it up. It was amusing to watch. 

Besides that, he noticed that Kokichi watches him a lot, especially when he’s cooking. It always made him flustered and he often messes up, embarrassing him even further. Though, the stare made him feel strangely happy… A-anyways, he's not sure why he does it, but he for some reason doesnt mind.

Saihara shook his head, turning back to the stovetop. He needed to stop thinking about his roommate like this… especially when his crush was one-sided.

\-------------------------

Mornings with Saihara are, of course, calm.

Kokichi normally sat on the couch, waiting for breakfast to be made. It was nice, listening to Saihara’s small mutterings. sometimes, he even sang! It was always quiet, and he stopped before going on to far, probably realizing that he wasn’t alone in the apartment. Ouma liked how bashful he got about it, it was adorable to watch his cheeks flush red. 

Kokichi smiled smugly, watching Shuichi turn around to the stove. He had a feeling his crush was returned. After all, why else would he spend time staring at Ouma when he thought he wasn't looking? If he could, he would ask Shuichi right here right now to date him!

But… He decided that he was going to wait for Saihara, let him take his own pace. After all, He loves his Saihara-chan.


	2. Sass?: Todoroki-drabble

Todoroki was slammed into the wall, forcing a cough out of him as he slid down. God… that was going to be a pain to cover up later… especially since he was going back to the dorms tomorrow. He wouldn’t have to worry about this if it wasn't for his poor excuse of a father and his ‘training’ His thoughts were interrupted by said flaming trash bag letting out an unimpressed scoff.

“You are a disgrace to the Todoroki name, Shoto.”

“The feeling is mutual-” 

Training went a bit longer than usual, but it was worth it.


	3. Late night talks (Shuichi)

Chaper 3

Late night talks (Shuichi)

“Ouma-kun…?”

Shuichi mumbled into the dark of the room, not opening his eyes. He didn’t need to, knowing that Kokichi laid beside him, back facing him. It was easy to tell because of his soft breaths that weren’t meeting his face. 

“Hmm.” The smaller boy hummed in acknowledgment. He didn’t turn around, probably half asleep at this point. 

“Do you… think that im a good detective?” He couldn’t help but ask. His anxieties were getting to him. He wanted to do his best, but he wasn't sure he was cut out for it. What if he messed up? He wouldn’t be forgiven for that! He couldn't forgive himself even.

Silence. Then, a small shuffling. 

“Saihara-chan, open your eyes.”

Hesitantly, he did. 

Shuichi’s gaze met purple, dulled and darkened in the dark. Though it looked like they glowed. It took a moment to realize that these were Kokichi’s eyes. 

“Saihara-chan…” The purple haired boy mumbled, reaching a hand up to gently stroke the anxious male’s cheek. “You’re the best detective i know. And that’s not a lie.” 

Shuichi’s lips barely parted before he felt another pair on his own, silencing him before he could make a sound. A hand was in his hair now, gently running through the soft strands. 

It lasted a couple of seconds, Kokichi pulling away with his hand trailing back down to his cheek. “Serious talk is only for caffeinated Shuuichi… ok? Tomorrow.” Saihara mutely nodded, a small blush on his face as they snuggled close, arms wrapping around each other. 

“tomorrow …”


	4. Late night talks (Kokichi)

Chapter 4

Late night talks (Kokichi)

“Yogurt is just fruit sperm.” 

“What-” 

Shuichi turns around, looking at Kokichi who was just staring at the ceiling blankly. He shifted his gaze over to Shuichi, his expression not changing. 

“...insomnia again…?” Saihara asked, looking at him carefully. He did look awfully tired. 

Kokichi returned to looking at the ceiling. “Accents are just mouth fonts” 

Shuichi blinked. 

“Koki… please just go back to sleep.” a huff was his response, turning around and grabbing onto Shuichi, bringing him closer suddenly. “Fiiine! But you have to snuggle me! I cant sleep without my Shu-chan’s big strong body!”

The detective laughed softly, hugging the smaller body close. “Alright… goodnight Kokichi.” “night Shu!”

“...”

“...”

“Coughs are just crunchy breaths-”

God damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> he cc


End file.
